The Flash & The Bat
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: (Post episode 3) the Flash has become a myth in Central City but with the arrival of a few unknown robberies and Poison Ivy, Barry wil have to team up with another legend to solve this. None other then the Batman. Will he help, or cause a rift in Team Flash? Bruce Wayne/Caitlin, Barry/Iris, former Ronnie/Caitlin and Barry/Felicity
1. Chapter 1: Just another day

**Alright, this is definitely a first for me, but I'm actually loving the Flash, it really is a funny show, its worth while show and I can't wait to see it move forward. This idea came to me when I rewatched the pilot, when they mentioned Wayne Tech, so I figured what would happen if Batman did show up in Central City. I hope everyone enjoys this story as it progresses and I'll be sure to finish it I promise. **

"_I don't know if anyone thinks just how things can change in the blink of an eye, and you never know what you're going to learn from that change, although, there are some things you probably don't want to know."_

* * *

><p>He was moving at lightning fast speed, swerving past cars, bikes, taxis and buses, he knew the target, a bank robber who had just broken into the fifty-second street bank, he knew he could have waited for Joe…but they would have been moving too slow.<p>

He couldn't overshoot it, couldn't miss the target, this was a thirty million dollar bank robbery, and this wasn't the first time, this was the third time in a month that these robberies happened, each one large amounts and each one the robbers managed to escape his reach, but not this time.

"_Barry, I have a lock on them, they're moving onto twenty second street." _Barry could hear Caitlin's voice over the radios in his helmet

"Got it!" Barry yelled as he ran right alongside the side of the truck, his hand reaching out and managed to grab hold of the window and felt the glass break by his fists in the same swiftness of grabbing it. He pulled the passenger out and watched the fear spread in the driver's face, which caused him to lose control of the van.

It swerved into oncoming traffic and rammed into a parked car along the curb, Barry felt his body being thrown back and he landed on his back, he quickly got up on his feet in time to be face to face with six guns from the six armed thugs.

"Six to one huh? Oh boy." Barry smiled, he could tell he was getting to the edge of what he could do, stupid carb weakness

People yelled out in fear as the bullets began to fly from the thugs, the bullets were hitting the sidewalk, the street and by accident, one of the civilians was shot, Barry's eyes went wide, when he saw it was Iris, her face riddled with pain and the blood was seeping from the wound in her arm, why was she there? Was it to watch him as the Flash in action? He couldn't do both at the same time. His teeth gritted, his hands formed into fists and he charged forward into the thugs, using his rage and it blinding him to what he was doing as he knocked two of the robbers down, their guns breaking from the impact, another one followed and he was down to the last half.

The bullets fired but were met with another weapon, a throwing projectile of some kind, what Barry saw shocked him; they were in the shape of a bat. He didn't see the figure who threw them, only that one of the thugs were met with a series of fists being slammed into his face, the second tried to fire, but the gun was met with a fist slamming into it "Deal with her." The figure growled "I got this."

Barry nodded and ran over to Iris as he noticed the police sirens ring behind him, Joe and Eddie Thawne walked over to Iris, Barry backed away and noticed the six thugs were down and in pain.

"_Barry, get out of there now." _This time, he could hear Harrison's voice over the speaker

* * *

><p>"What was that exactly?" Barry asked as he finished the last bite of his second pizza, he wasn't sitting, slowly pacing as he looked at the screens on the walls<p>

"Seemed to me like it was the Batman." Harrison remarked as he looked at the screen

"The Batman?" Barry asked between a bite from the second slice from his third pizza "He's real?"

"Apparently." Caitlin remarked "one of the bank robbers seemed to have disappeared."

"Do you think the rumors are true? That he can fly?" Cisco asked calmly

"Well Barry can run at lightning fast speeds so I think flight can happen." Harrison nodded "Unless you're that boy from Kansas."

"It seems like your bank robbers were better trained then we thought."

The team turned to Joe West walking in the lab, a tired look at his face as he looked at Barry "Iris is okay by the way, she just took a bullet to the shoulder; she just needs to play it safe for the next week."

"I'm sorry Joe."

"Barry, when you told me you were going to do this whole hero thing, I wasn't expecting that it was going to paint a giant red target on Iris' back." Joe replied sternly

"Joe, she was there…investigating me, I mean the Flash, not there because I told her. She told me she had a date with Eddie."

"Well I don't know why she told you that when Eddie was with me all night." Joe sighed and rubbed his forehead "I don't know what is getting into that girl."

Cisco and Caitlin smirked while Harrison looked at his cell phone "I actually have to go, I'm late for a meeting."

Joe nodded "Well, I'm glad to see you guys are leading their social lives."

"Actually Joe, I found a benefactor who is might donate money to reopening S.T.A.R. Labs." Harrison wheeled out of the room

* * *

><p>Harrison wheeled into the restaurant, all eyes were on him, he didn't know if it was because of his reputation as the director of the particle accelerator that shut down and caused a social pariah, or was it because he was in a wheel chair.<p>

"I am so sorry I'm late, you know how much of a pain this thing is." Harrison smiled and shook the man's hand "I hope it's not a inconvenience Mister Wayne."

Bruce Wayne smiled and shook Harrison's hand "No problem Mister Wells, lets talk."


	2. Chapter 2: The deal is done

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to figure out how I wanted this story to go and I've finally got most of it planned. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and read this story, its you guys that keep me going! **

* * *

><p>The two men chuckled as they finished their lunch, Harrison of course was still curious why Bruce had called him, not one time had the young Gotham billionaire mentioned it.<p>

"So, I guess I'm curious Mister Wayne, why did you call me out here?" Harrison asked

"What do you mean?"

He sighed "I guess from your phone call it sounded like you wanted to help STAR labs."

"Oh I intend to." Bruce smiled "You'll have to forgive me Mister Wells, my memory faded for a moment, the reason I called was because I was interested in helping you reopen your doors, but by acquiring the company."

That sent a bit of an insult to Harrison's ego, Bruce could see it on his face, it wasn't easy for a man of his status and reputation to just simply give up on the dream that he has had.

"This company feels like it took me centuries to build Mister Wayne, you'll understand if I want to put up a fight for it."

"I understand completely Mister Wells." Bruce remarked leaning back in his chair "I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think it was for the best. I'm going to be hosting a benefit this weekend, bring in some powerful connections who I'm sure would be more than happy to assist."

"Very much appreciated." Harrison nodded as Bruce stood, the pair shook hands "At the very least I can do is show you around the facility."

"Even though the city blocked it off as a quarantine zone?"

"Since I'm still the Director…I have special privileges."

* * *

><p>"Any word on the robbers from last night?" Barry asked as he walked into the police station<p>

"They're not talking, and trust me Barry, we've tried everything possible. Whoever they work for must be more threatening than they're letting on." Joe replied as he walked with his foster son

"Maybe I should try."

"No." Joe turned to face him, he realized just how loud that had seemed, so he motioned for Barry to follow him into Barry's office "If you think I'm going to let you slide in here with that suit on so you can interrogate a few thugs, then you must have hit your head one too many times running that fast."

"You have no idea." Barry smirked "So what do you expect me to do?"

"I'll tell you what you can do, find out about that guy in the cape from last night and figure out what happened to the robber he swept away last night."

"The Batman took one with him?" Barry's eyebrows raised as the pair made the turn into Barry's office

"You know who he is?"

"Only by reputation." Barry commented with a frown "Harrison and Cisco recognized him. He moved pretty quickly, do we know anything about him?"

"No, I've had the desk sergeant try and contact Captain James Gordon from the Gotham City Police Department, but he's been out for the last few days, he's supposed to call us this afternoon."

"Well at least it's something." Barry sat down at his desk "How's the search going?" His eyes wandered back to his conspiracy board with the various articles from his mother's murder

"I'm still going over everything, but the more and more I get involved in your little crusade Barry, the more I realize just how much you were right." Joe looked at him "I know a thousand apologizes will never make it up to you and your dad."

Barry nodded, understanding fully what Joe meant, sure he was the arresting officer when his mom was murdered, but he always knew that Joe had to do what was necessary to show that the police weren't going to go easy…even if it meant arresting a dear friend.

* * *

><p>Later that night, one of the bank robbers known as Vincent Auerbach, slowly began to open his eyes but what he saw horrified him, he was dangling from the top of the Central City bridge, his ankle the only thing keeping him up, bound by a rope which was attached to one of the guard rails, a figure standing over top of him, his body crouched down, the black cape fluttering in the breeze, gray body suit held a black bat symbol on his chest, eyes concealed by the black cowl over his face looking down at him.<p>

"Vincent Auerbach, also known as by the street name Spin, petty bank robber who never finished high school." Batman growled down at his target "You have been causing quite a bit of trouble around here, I want the name of your boss."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think I'll talk?"

"Well." Batman stood, his boot over the switch that controlled the rope "I was going to beat it out of you, but I think this will get my point across." He swiftly kicked it

Spin screamed at the top of his lungs as his body flew down toward the water, he couldn't keep ahold of anything, he couldn't stop himself…until he suddenly stopped, the tip of his nose hitting the water, a sigh escaped his lips as he was hulled back up, grabbed by his collar and he was face to face with his captor, the Batman.

"Now, are you going to tell me who your boss is, or do we have to go through that again?" Batman asked, the way his voice sounded gave it a bit of an intimidating growl

"You can keep doing that all you want, but I'll never talk."

"Fine by me, I can do this all night." Batman started to let go, and that was when he saw it, the fear spreading on Spin's face as he looked at the water "okay okay okay! I'll talk, I'll talk!"

Batman pulled him over the guardrail and slammed him onto the ground "Now talk."

"I never knew who it was, we were paid by a wire transfer from an email." Spin pulled out his phone and showed Batman the email "Look for yourself!"

The caped crusader took the phone and looked at the email, basically detailing what location to go to and how much to take "Every time it was the same email type, just a different location and money value, only rumor I know of is that the woman was from Gotham, and she suffered a tragedy recently, that's all I know I swear!"

"Fine, but where you're going, that's all you can do for me." He slammed a fist into Vincent's face and left a tag for him to be picked up by the Central City Police Department, he had a name, now it was just trying to find where to go from there.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness and Ice

_Earlier that Day…_

Bruce kept pace with Harrison as they walked down the halls as Harrison showed him toward the lab, the chrome walls of S.T.A.R. labs gave a constant sense of the consistency, like the designer had no inspiration, at least his Batcave was somewhat different in terms of design.

"What happened to the particle accelerator?" Bruce asked as they approached the main hub of the lab

"It has been quarantined by the city, we'll have to go into legal terms to get the quarantine lifted Mister Wayne." Harrison looked out at the lab, nodding to Caitlin and Cisco who were keeping an eye on Barry

"I'll have Wayne Tech send in our own team to have it analyzed, I highly doubt the most ground breaking form of science is still emitting radiation after nine months."

"You would be surprised." Caitlin spoke up as she looked at the two men

Bruce felt a little confused, he figured the building was shut down completely, he looked at Harrison who nodded "We still have access to the upper section, just the accelerator is blocked off, but Mister Wayne, I'd like to introduce you to the only two members from my team, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow."

"The Mister Wayne? From Wayne Tech?" Cisco asked with curiosity in his voice

"That would be correct." Bruce nodded as he shook Cisco's hand

Caitlin seemed distant, more so then usual, it wasn't like seeing Bruce Wayne shocked her at all, people had been criticizing their work for years, but now that one of the biggest names in technology shows up at their doorstep and suddenly it's going to be the next big thing since the Metahuman attacks began, her distance caused Harrison to notice and seemed a combination of sad and annoyed with her.

"And I take it someone is giving me the cold shoulder by my sudden appearance?" Bruce asked, glancing over at Caitlin

Caitlin glanced at him and rolled her eyes, gently sitting back down and going back to her computers "As much as I appreciate what you're doing for us Mister Wayne, some of us don't really need the help."

Bruce nodded "Alright," He checked his watch "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I'm afraid I am late for a meeting with Wayne Enterprise's Central City branch, if you all will excuse me, Harrison, I'll be in touch."

With that, Bruce left, his heels making several clicks on the ground as Harrison nodded "Bruce." When he heard the doors closed, he rolled over to Caitlin "This isn't about what happened years ago was it?"

Caitlin looked at him and rolled her eyes again "Of course not."

"Really? One of the many applicants to Wayne Tech's prestigious internships and you got turned down isn't affecting your attitude?" Harrison questioned curiously

"Not to mention she had a huge crush on him back then." Cisco imputed with a smile on his face, which caused Caitlin to give him a cold stare

"Of course not, I'm concerned about Barry's operations being compromised by some researchers, or do I need to remind you both we have a man who can turn into poisonous gases and a man who can turn his body into solid steel in the shell of our accelerator?" Annoyance spread in her voice

"This isn't also about Ronnie's death? You'll afraid what they'll find?"

"Of course not." Caitlin gathered her things "If you need me, I'll be at home."

* * *

><p>The sun soon started to set and Barry raced down the streets of central city, news had begun to report of a new Metahuman appearing in the city, another day in his life since being zapped by lightning, and this was the life. Other than being the Flash, things seemed to slow down, sure, he had Iris back in his life but he continued to hate the fact that he couldn't tell her who he really was, that he was the streak, the one she had been writing about for weeks, and his mom's investigation seemed halted, Joe seemed too quick to answer about it lately.<p>

But tonight, it was simple, another Metahuman spotting and he was ready, as he approached Central City national bank, he gently stopped and waited, noticing nothing was going on, he tapped his ear "Guys, what's going on here? There aren't any Metahumans."

"_I'm getting a big reading here, whatever it is, it must be inside." _

"Okay I guess I'll…" Before he could run in, the alarm went off inside "Never mind, I found it." He quickly raced inside

Barry quickly moved, his feet racing inside the building and quickly took an assessment of the situation, five men, all armed, seventeen hostages, which were broken down into seven employees and ten customers, he picked himself back in a blink of an eye and broke each hostage out of the building, leaving him face to face with the bank robbers, who had taken up their weapons against him, but Barry had noticed something was off with them, their eyes almost seemed to have a haze to them, a greenish tint in their eyes.

"Well, you guys seemed to eat too many green vegetables, or you got hit by the Mist." Barry smirked

The five men didn't move, they simply released the triggers and opened fire on Barry, a sigh escaped the Flash's lips as he quickly raced forward and bashed each one on the head with his fist, also breaking their guns in half, he chuckled as he dusted his hands off "Well, that was too easy." He was about to call Joe to come and get them when he felt the ground rumble underneath his feat, Barry quickly raced outside of the bank "Uh Cisco, I think you were right about that Metahuman siting."

The ground around the bank began to rupture and shake, cracking like an earthquake struck the building, pieces of the foundation beginning to crumble, leaving large cracks, glass shattering and what appeared to be green thorn vines jetting out and circling around the bank through the cracks.

"_Plants? That's new." _

"Guess someone must have been near a greenhouse." Barry smirked as he prepared to race back inside, only to feel the ground give out around him as well, vines breaking out under him, he quickly raced backwards as far as he could…that was until he heard laughing

Coming out of the main door of the bank was a woman, no older than Barry, maybe a year or two older, long flowing red hair, pale colored skin and emerald green eyes, her suit was black with green stripes going down the center and down the arms, covering the front of her hand and her middle and ring finger "Well, well, look at what we have here? Not exactly tall, dark and handsome, but you'll do." She smiled at him, Barry didn't know whether to feel insulted or flattered

She sauntered over to him, the spring of her hips was slight, but the grove in her legs gave her the sign of a pure seductress as she approached Barry, who slowly backed up, though not as fast as he did before.

"I would suggest you back off."

The woman turned to a ringing projectile flying into the air and making impact on a nearby vine, exploding and broke it in half, the woman yelled out in pain as Barry snapped out of his thoughts, backing up with his speed to another figure flying down onto the ground, The Batman stood between her and Barry.

"You." She growled with a feral growl, the vines beginning to take shape and began to move toward him, but Batman simply stood his ground, noticing one beginning to crawl up to grab him by the neck.

"Hey watch…"

Barry didn't get to finish his sentence as Batman grabbed the vine and broke it in half, she yelled out in pain and shrieked out as the moon began to rise, her body falling to the ground as Batman approached "What's wrong? The sun isn't out to power your plants?"

"Screw you…" She growled, and began to rise again, her plants beginning to rise again, Batman looked at her then at Barry "See ya."

He raced over and threw a smoke bomb down, the smoke blinding the woman and then to Barry he nodded "Move away and follow me."

Batman grabbed a device from his belt and pressed the button on the side, sending out a grapple and letting himself become carried into the rooftops while Barry raced behind him.

* * *

><p>"She isn't going to be a problem?" Barry looked out at the city from a rooftop away from the attacker<p>

"Not as long as she stays in the night." Batman replied, his head low, and his cape concealing his arms and legs "Her powers are fuelled by sunlight."

"Why are you here? For her?"

"Something like that."

"And that's all you're going to tell me?" Barry seemed annoyed

"Yes, you're too young to get yourself so involved and asking questions. You keep going like that Mister Allen and you'll get yourself hurt."

As Batman stood on the edge of the rooftop, Barry looked at him "How do you know me?"

"Because I know what it means to fight for someone who died in front of you."

With that, Batman leapt off of the rooftop, his body being carried by the wind under his cape, which took on the form of wings.

**I am so sorry for the lack of updating with this, I suffered writer's block with how the story was going and not to mention real life got in the way again. Also, as apart of the writer's block, I changed the villain from Clayface to Poison Ivy, someone who I think could really tear the guys apart and also cause the return of some other villains like Captain Cold. Stay tuned for the next update and early happy thanksgiving! **


	4. Chapter 4: Scars of the Past

**No Barry Allen in this chapter, strictly Batman and it sets up for the rest of the story's villains and plotline.**

He sat alone in front of his computer, his fingers typing on the keys as he looked at the four small monitors attached to the bigger screen, the security footage from the bank began to play on one, the Flash's arrival on the second, then the plants arriving and taking control of the bank on the third and fourth. A sigh escaped his lips, this was something more dangerous than anything he has faced in the last five years.

"Trouble Master Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne picked up his head and slowly let his chair rotate to Alfred Pennyworth approaching with a tray of hot coffee, the old butler had been responsible for most of his early training being a former member of the British military granted that privilege, the rest came from ten years of training with some of the greatest minds in the world and when he returned to Gotham, Alfred had become his confident.

"This new one that popped up last night." Bruce took the mug from Alfred and returned to the screens "I've seen nothing compared to this, but a man who can change into poison gas, a sponge of a man who can absorb electricity and a boy who can run at the speed of sound seems a bit too much to fathom."

"And what of your…different opportunities sir?" Alfred seemed a bit concerned

"I'm watching Wells," Bruce tapped another key and the one of the mysterious red haired woman back to Harrison entering his home "very carefully. I don't trust him, the man responsible for putting a black eye on the field of science and he gets away with just ending up in a wheel chair. There's something more going on."

"Do you think he was responsible for Nora Allen's death?"

"I owe it to my mother to find who killed Nora, Barry doesn't deserve to live as I have." Bruce leaned back

A low grumbling noise came from Bruce's side, a smile spread on his face as he gently scratched the head of the seven year old black German Shepard sleeping beside him, Ace was a homeless dog he saved when he first got back to Gotham, the dog had been the victim of illegal dog fights.

"It seems Ace is enjoying himself." Alfred smirked as he set the dog's food bowel down beside him

"Its not Gotham, but I think Ace is adjusting."

Bruce stood up and began to type on the computer, his thoughts went back to the news reports he read in the paper _"Nora Allen murdered by husband." "Doctor murders his own wife." _those bothered him, sure, no one ever accused him as a child of letting his own parents die when he was eight years old, that day still plagued him like a lingering shadow he could not ever get over.

* * *

><p>"<em>Money, jewels, now." <em>

"_Okay, just take it easy." Thomas Wayne said calmly as he drew his wallet from his pocket and handed it to the gunman._

_He wore a tattered jacket, his blonde hair matted and long, beard covering his face, gun pointing forward being held in a pair of ripped gloves, he was no hit man, a mug, just a man who was looking for his next meal._

_The man dropped the wallet as he held it in his hand, the rain from above gently fell onto the ground leaving the wallet sit in a puddle._

"_Its okay, just relax. I'll get it, its no problem." As Thomas squatted down to grab it, the thug noticed Martha holding eight year old Bruce, her new pearl necklace glistened in the light from the street light._

"_I said jewels too!" As he was about to press the trigger, Bruce blinked and within that split second, his father had jumped out and take the bullet, the only sounds he could hear was the bullet being fired, and his mother screaming out in sheer terror at her dying husband._

_The thug stood behind Martha, who squatted down beside her husband, her skirt being soaked by mud and water and was met with a bullet through her skull as she fought for the necklace, the white pearls scattering on the ground._

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce? Master Bruce are you listening to me at all?"<p>

Bruce blinked back into reality, he couldn't stand it whenever that memory came into his mind, no matter how many times he tried to fight it, it bit back at him like bad oysters, leaving his stomach churning, his emotions running dry, and his heart in the darkness.

"I'm sorry Alfred, what were you saying?"

"What I was saying Master Bruce is that Gossip Gerdy called again and wants to know who you plan on taking with you to the Wayne-Tech-STAR labs benefit gala this Saturday."

Bruce rolled his eyes, Gerdy was a old friend of his from back in the day who had taken a interest in reporting and decided to watch him with interest over the increases of his social life, claiming that he was "The next Hugh Hefner" with his track record of women.

"If she calls again, tell her I'll have an answer as soon as I can." Bruce stood and walked out toward the cave's exit, his eyes resting on the Batsuit which sat behind glass.

"Planning on going out tonight sir?"

"No, I think Bruce Wayne needs to catch up on his sleep. I've got someone I need to meet in the morning anyway."

"Planning your next date sir?" A sarcastic tone came from Alfred's voice

Bruce smirked "No, but I think Gossip Gerdy will get the story she's been looking for."

There was a certain amount of calm entering Caitlin's apartment as the night began to progress, she wasn't used to the stillness of the night, whenever it happened her mind would often drift back to before the accident, when things were simpler, she had a excellent job working at one of the most prestigious organizations dedicated to the development of science and technology in the world and had the man she loved by her side every day, now almost a year later and she didn't feel the wound heal anymore then it has, it didn't form a scar, simply a scab on the larger wound that formed from the particle accelerator.

She wasn't a child, she knew what death meant, and that there was no coming back from it, she didn't need to be shielded from the pain and torment of loosing Ronnie anymore then she already tried to shield herself from it, maybe it was the reason she invested in Barry Allen's future, because she wanted to protect the young Flash and prevent him from ending up like her fiancée.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, we're like fire and ice." Ronnie smiled as she typed on the computers, grease stained his face and clothing<em>

"_Do you mean how fire and ice naturally cancel each other out?" Caitlin rose from her station and walked out into the main hall_

"_Actually I was thinking in the sense that opposites attract." _

_She rolled her eyes at him and turned to face him, a few locks of hair went behind her ear "Your really trying that line with me right now Ronnie? We're working." _

"_I know, I know." He replied, keeping the smile on his face "Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night, I have something to ask you." _

"_And you can't say now why?"_

"_Because I want to keep it a surprise, we have been dating for two years Cait."_

"_Fine, fine. Tomorrow night." She smiled and walked toward the lab, where Doctor Harrison Wells nodded to Ronnie off in the distance_

_Ronnie nodded back and patted Cisco on the shoulder as he began to head back to the accelerator, a golden engagement ring rested in his pocket._

* * *

><p>A knock on her door woke Caitlin from her thoughts, she wiped the tears from her cheeks that seemed to shed sometime during the dream. She rose from the couch and straightened her skirt out, approaching the door and opened to find Bruce Wayne standing before her.<p>

"Mister Wayne, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk. We didn't exactly get off to a good first impression when I walked into STAR labs last week."

"Your right, we didn't. Of course I can't expect you to remember me at all."

"Your absolutely wrong." Bruce walked inside her apartment "Caitlin Snow, graduated from Central City University with a bachelor's degree in chemistry in two thousand and eight, went for your masters a year later, you applied for an internship at Wayne-Tech and was turned down." She glared at him "I read your resume, I actually wanted to bring you onto the team."

"Then why didn't you?"

"The board wouldn't allow it, I was in my first year of running Wayne Enterprises and they didn't like my decision making, believing in how the company was before I took over, they over rode my decision and chose the other applicant." Bruce said truthfully "I know your better off where you are now, STAR labs and you seem to fit."

"Your right, it does, but at the same time it doesn't."

He nodded "I know how it feels like to loose a loved one to a situation beyond your control." She glanced at Bruce with a look of confusion "I heard about Ronald Raymond, what he did to save everyone last December. I know you two were engaged."

"The wedding would have been a week after the accelerator started."

"Listen, I know this may seem sudden, but Wayne-Tech is throwing a bit of a benefit gala for STAR labs and to announce our partnership. I was hoping if you weren't going...that you'd go with me. It would benefit both companies and it would show that we're willing to corporate."

"Corporate? This is all a publicity stunt isn't it?"

"Think about it. Harrison will be there, he and I are already talking, Wayne-Tech can help get the company back on its feet, it not, your looking at a complete and utter meltdown and extinction of STAR labs all together, and I don't think anyone wants that."

She let a sigh escape her lips and rubbed her temples "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at five, the gala starts at six. Should be interesting."

She nodded, as Bruce left without another word, that was going to be very interesting evening indeed.

* * *

><p>"Well, so it seems the Bat has arrived in Central City, should be interesting to see if a Bat can fly with a frozen wing."<p>

Looking down at the freeze gun in his hand, Leonard Snart looked out at Central City as another man stood next to him, the fire coming from the gun he carried complimented it.

"If we're going to operate in Central City, we'll show both the streak and the bat. I'll take the Bat, you get the boy, got it Mick?"

Mick Rory smiled as the flame from his gun sparked with life "Toasty."

**_Sorry for the lack of updating, real life has gotten in the way and I've had to adapt to a new word processor, but everything is good and I had to think of the pathway I wanted this story to go. Just so everyone knows this will be my last chapter update for 2014, I might toss a one shot or two out before new years but I'm planning some new stories, one of which is a Arrow story called "The Unknown Legacy." So look out for it in early 2015._ ****_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone! _**


	5. Chapter 5: Fire and Ice Part 1

**Okay, I apologize for the lack of updating, RL getting in the way, but I'm back, I hope everyone had a good new year and I hope everyone is reading "The Untold Legacy" which is my Arrow story. With this chapter, its going to have a take to the next episode of The Flash "Revenge of the Rogues" hence the title, I'm also introducing a new character who is famous to the Batman lore, hope everyone enjoys! **

"_Caitlin, whatever happens..."_

_Bright amount of heat emitted from the corner of the particle accelerator's central chamber, Ronnie Raymond looked in pure horror but content, he knew what was coming, the end was near, he saved Caitlin, Cisco and the rest of the staff of STAR labs, he knew he had succeeded, his eyes closed as the flame took him._

_Caitlin heard the static spark over the speaker of the radio, the heat coming from the door made sweat drip from her forehead, worry began to spread and her head began to get light "Ronnie? Ronnie!?" _

She slowly started to stir, as she looked down at her bed, she had begun to wonder one thought, how long had she been tossing and turning in her sleep? Running a hand gently through her hair, she stood and tied a nearby dark blue robe around her body as she looked out the window, Ronnie had died a year ago and she still hadn't gotten over the loss, sure she put a face on for the guys in her life, but deep down...deep down she knew she had to save Ronnie after she found him with those powers.

She was so trapped in her thoughts she was not aware of the lights turning out on their own, she blinked and glanced at the lamp near her bed, she knew she paid the bill, and there was no sign of a storm in the area.

"Hello Doctor Snow."

She turned and nearly yelped at the figure standing in the shadows, the figure's eyes watching her as she cautiously stepped away toward her phone.

"You don't need to do that." Batman revealed himself in the moonlight "Or am I to assume your going to contact The Flash?"

"I don't know him."

"Your ice cold expression doesn't work with me Doctor Snow." Batman sighed "I'm not here to debate, I came to you for a favor, a favor that not even The Flash can know about, or Doctor Wells."

"And that would be?"

"There's a new Metahuman in town, a woman who can control plants." He raised a bag from his belt "She also has a mind controlling element that seems to work on men only. I was hoping you could analyze this and tell me if you can find anything."

She approached a few steps closer, not wanting to get too close, he extended his arm and handed her the bag, which contained a vial of blood. There was no name, no date, no blood type.

"How will I tell you what I find?" Caitlin asked

"You won't, I'll contact you doctor." Batman began to turn back into the shadows "Oh and tell The Flash one thing when you see him next, I'm assuming I can trust him, but know that I have a seventy thousand dollar sliver of radioactive meteor to stop the one in Metropolis, with him, all I would need is a freezer and an anchor."

Within a blink of her eyes, the lights turned on and Batman was gone, Caitlin looked at the bag and sighed as she sat down, wondering what she was going to do.

City Hall was hustling and bustling with life as cars and limousines pulled in front of the building, every single guest was dressed to impress and for success. Harrison rolled in followed by Cisco and Barry.

"Well, I'm glad you came."

Harrison turned to Bruce Wayne approaching, his tuxedo was pure black with a red tie, a smile spread as he shook Harrison's hand.

"Well, how could I miss it? This is to benefit our work, Mister Wayne you already know Cisco Ramon," Bruce shook Cisco's hand "Doctor Snow was unable to attend due to a prior arrangement and this is Barry Allen, someone we have been working very closely with these last few months following the accident."

Bruce and Barry smiled and shook hands, there was a moment where the two of them seemed to recognize each other, not that Bruce didn't know that Barry was not only the fastest man alive, but also The Flash, though he couldn't reveal it.

"Nice to meet you Mister Wayne."

"The same." Bruce nodded in approval "You have a very high recognition by your superiors, particularly your Captain who I had the pleasure of meeting." he took a breath "I do want to pass along my condolences for your mother's passing, I know Nora was a good friend of my mothers."

"Your mother's?" Barry seemed a bit confused

"My mother was Martha Arkham, your mother's roommate in college."

It suddenly dawned on Barry and he felt horrible "I'm sorry Mister Wayne had I known I wouldn't..."

"No need Barry." Bruce smiled "And please, call me Bruce."

"Alright then Bruce." The two men shook hands again

The three left and entered City Hall as Alfred passed Bruce with a tray of champagne glasses on his hand "Having a good evening sir?"

"You could say that." Bruce watched them move, he knew Harrison was up to something

"By the way, Miss Snow called, she said she was going to be here in five minutes."

"When did she call?"

"About five minutes ago sir." Alfred smirked

"Why didn't you tell me this Alfred!?" Bruce almost shouted as he turned to face his old guardian

"Sir, you were too busy talking politics with Mayor Jameson." The butler's smirk did not fade

"Alfred I swear, I..."

"Well, I think I'm overdressed."

Bruce turned his head to Caitlin approaching him, a form fitting medium toned blue dress with white see through sleeves which covered her shoulders, matching heels and her brown hair had a slight curl with a bit of make up on her face, Bruce smiled and held his arm out to which she took.

"Your not overdressed, you look beautiful."

She smiled gently much to Bruce's delight as he escorted her inside to the sound of violins playing in the background, a small set of couples dancing on the dance floor, people standing and talking and talking from their tables.

"Well well Mister Wayne, nice to see your doing well."

The pair turned to a middle aged male approaching them with a bit of gray in his hair and a goatee around his lips.

"Lucius, so good to see you here tonight." Bruce smiled as they shook hands

"I'm happy you invited me, and who is this?" Lucius Fox motioned to Caitlin

"Where are my manners, Doctor Snow, this is Lucius Fox, chairman of the board of Wayne Enterprises. Mister Fox, this is Doctor Caitlin Snow from S.T.A.R. Labs."

"The Caitlin Snow, I remember when your application came in for the internship." The two scientists shook hands

"Its an honor sir, I heard about you working for Wayne Tech, you were an advancement and an inspiration."

"An inspiration I doubt." Lucius smiled warmly "Well, I must go mingle, it was good to see you Bruce."

"You too Lucius."

As Caitlin got ahead, Fox took Bruce's arm "The item you requested has been mailed to the location you gave me."

"Good, very good. Thank you." Bruce smiled and patted Lucius's shoulder

As he joined Caitlin again, Bruce saw her confused look "Lucius sent me papers regarding some investment deals." He looked out at the dance floor "So, let me ask, how's your dancing?" he asked gently

"Hmm, I haven't danced in a long time. Last time was with Ronnie during our dance classes before the wedding."

Bruce nearly chuckled "Sounds a lot like my first relationship." He led her onto the floor, their hands gently connected as his other went gently onto a small of her back

"You were in a relationship prior?" Caitlin seemed confused

"I feel sympathy for you and Ronnie Caitlin." Bruce took a breath and let his breath escape his lips "Her name was Andrea Beaumont, her father Carl and mine were close friends, Andi and I practically grew up together and it evolved into something else in high school, by the time college came around, her father had business in Europe that would cause her to leave Gotham, and I proposed in hopes to show her how serious I was in our relationship. She accepted...only for the next day to break the engagement because she thought we were too young to be so serious. After I left for a few years to see the world, I came back and we tried again, but before I could propose again...she was murdered by someone I thought I could call my friend." Pain spread across his face as he remembered that day

They didn't say another word as they kept dancing, Caitlin had a better understanding of Bruce "I'm sorry." She muttered

As they danced, Barry and Cisco were talking while Harrison was speaking with another group of people.

"Anyway, I have a name for our mystery woman, you know the one who attacked the bank and mysteriously disappeared, how about Vine Rose."

"Not your best work." Barry shook his head "Why didn't Caitlin come? She would solve this one."

"She said she wasn't feeling well, something to do with Ronnie." Cisco shook his head "I'm telling you, Vine Rose, Plant Girl maybe?"

"Is this really what you two are talking about at a charity benefit?" Joe smiled as he walked over "Where's your friend?"

"Caitlin said she couldn't come."

Joe turned and looked at the dance floor "Then why does the woman dancing with Bruce Wayne look like Doctor Snow?"

Barry and Cisco turned and they nearly dropped their glasses as they saw Caitlin dancing with Bruce Wayne, even Harrison was shocked by what he saw.

"I thought you said she was busy?" Barry barely spoke while still fighting the shock

"That's what I thought." Harrison folded his arms over his chest

Dinner soon followed as Bruce and Caitlin joined Harrison Wells, Joe West, Mayor Jameson and Captain David Singh and Lucius Fox, Harrison had a look on his face that spelled either annoyance or pure anger.

"Doctor Snow, I thought you said you were unavailable."

"I uh..." Caitlin thought she was back at living with her parents and having to explain why she was late coming home until Bruce interrupted

"The fault lies with me Harrison, I told Caitlin not to say anything to you because I thought it would be a conflict of interest as per our negotiations."

"No no, I don't see it as such." Harrison put a smile on his face as Bruce and Caitlin sat down beside Joe West

"So, I don't see our deals having any negatives based on what I read." Harrison said as he looked over the paperwork

"Oh now Doctor Wells, if I may." Bruce drew his phone from his jacket "I want to go over your inventory and one of the items, item number 44624-CG, a cold gun that was designed during the nine months after the accident and was stolen by a Leonard Snart." Bruce presented his phone to show the picture of the gun's finished product "You claimed that you had the situation under control. Now normally, if a item was missing, I would say its fine, but in this case I have a problem, and the problem being one thing. I don't like guns, before we can officially close our deals, you'll recover this gun and you will destroy it."

"It will be done, and I can reassure you that the employee who created it Mister Wayne was severely disciplined." Harrison folded his hands together as he looked at Caitlin who tried to hide her discomfort

"And now I'd like to introduce you all to the man of the hour and the one responsible for getting this little party together, CEO of Wayne Enterprises and a personal friend of mine, Bruce Wayne!" Lucius started the applause which was followed by the whole audience

Bruce took the podium and smiled "Nice to see you all here tonight." He cleared his throat "I know there have been a lot of people who have thought of me as the boy who used to run through the halls of Wayne Enterprise while my father was in meeting, but he told me one thing, and that one thing that has always stuck with me, 'To succeed, we need only to pick a star and follow it.' and I feel I have done that my whole life, I have done everything in my power to succeed as CEO by following my goals day by day, the people of Central City have also done that as well. You all survived a catastrophe that could have nearly ripped the city apart and it didn't, everyone here is a survivor, and our brightest star in the sky has not been given the proper recognition it deserves, and I'm here for only one goal, to stop that star from burning out, I believe in STAR labs, in Harrison Wells and his team, and together, with the money we have raised we can finally help the lab rebuild and be stronger then ever."

Everyone stood and clapped, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin included, Harrison smiled and clapped as well, Bruce nodded as he stepped down from the podium, the sound of a gun starting entered his ear as a burst of white heat began to fly toward him, he jumped away just at the right time as it blew through the podium and into one of the pillars behind the podium.

The door in the back of the room broke open and one man stepped through first, he wore a dark blue jacket with a set of goggles over his eyes and a silver, tech gun in his hand, followed by a man with a shaved head, a portable flamethrower in his hand, a pair of goggles over his eyes as well and in a gray shirt under a brown jacket, black pants and boots followed by five masked mercenaries armed with rifles.

"Snart." Barry growled as he looked at Harrison who nodded, with that, Barry ran away in a flash

As the guns began to fire, people began to run in terror out of the door, only a few people began to be taken by the mercenaries including Singh and Fox.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Captain Cold, and no one is going to make a move, or you'll end up like this poor woman here." he motioned to the woman on the ground, her body was pure cold, a dead stunned look on her face

Barry looked at Harrison who nodded as both he and Cisco began to silently began to sneak out, Bruce looked at Caitlin who nodded as they tried to slip out of the crowd, breaking away and moving on either side of the crowd as the armed mercenaries began to take hostages including Singh and Jameson, who was given a nod of approval from Snart.

Caitlin began to see the edge of the crowd leading into the hallway, she sent a text to Barry _I'm okay, making my way out. _As she sent it, she felt herself bump into someone, she assumed it was a guest, but was met with the flamethrower wielding mercenary who smiled "Now now, way to warm tonight up beautiful." He grabbed her arm which caused Caitlin to nearly shriek in terror.

"Get your hands off her!"

He turned to Bruce charging and rammed his shoulder into the gunman and sent him to the ground, he turned to Caitlin begin grabbed by two more men with guns, the hostages were being taken as the remaining guests were being released, something Bruce could not understand, why would Snart release them?

"Well well, Mister Wayne." Leonard raised his goggles and faced the billionaire "The star of the party, so nice to finally meet you."

"I can't say the same Leonard, just let these people go."

"I don't think so, now you just be a good little billionaire and wait here or I'll kill you."

With a flash, a red streak entered the room, knocking two of the mercenaries on the ground, and there stood The Flash, a smile spread on his face "Well well, good to see you Snart, where have you been? We didn't finish our round."

"As I seem to recall Flash, your friends saved you, now this time, that won't happen again." Cold aimed his gun and lowered his goggles

"Its just you and me? I can take it."

"I have help this time, let me introduce you to Mick Rory." He motioned to the flamethrower mercenary

Barry smirked "Bring it."

Snart and Rory went in the opposite direction of each other and fired their weapons, Barry ducked and sprinted forward in a bolt of lighting, dodging the bullets of the mercenaries and slid under the fire and was face to face with Snart and his gun who fired.

The freeze bolt hit Barry in the leg and he yelled in pain as he skid on his back and hit a nearby pillar, he began to black out, his vision began to blur as he saw Snart approaching him."

"Well, nice try Flash, can't say it wasn't interesting to see you try."

Before the gun could activate, the lights went blank and the two mercenaries cried out in pain as they disappeared into the shadows

"Mick." Snart nodded

He used his gun and lit it forward for a split moment and noticed a blur moving in the darkness, as Snart raised his gun, a projectile was thrown toward them, it missed and hit near the nearby wall, it was in the shape of a bat.

"Ah, so now the Batman, where are you!?"

By the time the lights came back, The Flash was gone, Snart growled as he approached Caitlin "So tell me, where is The Flash?"

Flash felt his vision return as a note was in his hand, _Rooftop, five minutes. _He nodded and raced to the rooftop where a pod that seemed to be launched into the ground, and Batman slid his belt around his waist "Your late." he growled

"Sorry, I hit my head."

"Doesn't matter." He approached "Your lucky I pulled you out of there when I did, you were going to be an icicle."

"So, are you proposing what I think you are?" Barry was eager

"You get me the gun, I give you Snart and Rory."

"So a partnership!" Barry's excitement peaked

"Partners." They shook hands "For now."


End file.
